


公平交易

by canary123



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Will, M/M, top!Hannibal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary123/pseuds/canary123
Summary: 十九世纪，美国新贵的小公子威尔远渡重洋来到大英帝国与他素未谋面的未婚夫莱克特联姻；而在头天晚上，伦敦夜里有一名流莺为客人提供了一次服务。钱和贵族头衔，钱和性，都是公平交易。





	公平交易

“一先令可以给你口出来，两先令你可以用后面的洞。”一个年轻声音用美国口音的英语说道。

夜已经深了，伦敦的月色总是不甚清晰，在昏暗巷子里汉尼拔注视着面前朝他招揽生意的流莺。方才他从这里穿过，这位娼妓先生伸出胳膊拦住了他。

见汉尼拔不说话，脸有半边隐在黑暗处的流莺稍稍往前探了探身体，他的脸庞暴露在月光下，“我的技术很好，先生。”他保证道。

汉尼拔盯着对方看了几秒，面前的娼妓先生拥有可爱的黑色卷发和蓝绿色的眼睛，这个时候本该是伦敦最安静的时候，远处却突然传来了隐隐约约的人声。

“好吧，让我看看你的服务。“汉尼拔说。

汉尼拔靠在石砖砌成的墙上，毫不吝惜自己的昂贵衣物，他不消转头也能闻到一股青苔混合着水雾的味，前夜应当才下过雨，远处的声音慢慢近了，是皮靴和吵吵嚷嚷的人声，大概是伦敦警察队那群废物终于发现了尸体。

而这位流莺跪下来，伸手握住他的阴茎。

如流莺自己所说，他的技术不错，虽然青涩但胜在富有技巧，舌头先舔过阴茎前端，牙齿轻刮过柱身，不算痛，但足够吸引人的注意，汉尼拔抓住流莺头发，把他的头颅往自己这边送，流莺发出呛咳的声音，张大嘴容纳客人的勃起，喉咙挤压着汉尼拔的性器，汉尼拔的手指触碰到身下人浸出来的眼泪。

一道突如其来的快感从汉尼拔的颈椎往上窜，闪电似的劈过雾蒙蒙的脑子让他抑制不住地抽了口气——这时候巷子口有人进来。

“没事，这里面只有两个人在口交。”一个操着伦敦腔的口音说，他朝后面同伴摆了摆手，“去其他地方找。”

流莺擦了擦嘴角溢出的精液，把大部分吞咽下去，汉尼拔伸出手帮助他直起身来，“先生。”他富有性暗示地触碰汉尼拔的腰腹处，在朦胧月色下他蓝绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。

汉尼拔捧着流莺的头颅，两人互相亲吻，流莺张开嘴唇，上一秒他的口腔容纳了客人的阴茎，这一秒汉尼拔的舌头和他交缠，流莺半阖着眼睛，发出一星半点的喘息。

伦敦的暗娼已经成了一个颇具规模的灰色行业，盘踞在雾气深处，每条小巷里几乎都有这些性工作者的据点。

木门没上锁，推开里边只有一张稍显干净的床铺和昏暗油灯，两人在床上交缠，继续他们那个未竟的吻，流莺用手臂勾住汉尼拔的脖子，腿翘起来缠在客人腰间，他身上的衣物几乎不剩什么了，粗麻制的粗糙衬衫松松垮垮挂在腰间，宽松裤子堪堪在右脚脚踝处晃荡，露出下边精瘦躯体和小麦色皮肤。

“操我，先生。”

流莺的下巴抵在汉尼拔的肩窝处，他喃喃地说。

性与爱本来就不是一体，汉尼拔很乐意听从身体本能的召唤，他才杀过人，把肝脏从那人身体里掏出时他感到了精神上的无上愉悦，而现在这名小流莺要给他带来肉体上的极乐。

月亮被厚重云层遮住，黑雾笼罩整座伦敦，破碎呻吟声从昏黄屋子里传出来。

结束一场性事后两人都有些疲惫，流莺躺在床上把玩着手上的硬币，他浑身赤裸，在性事里全身衣物早不知道扔到了哪个角落，看汉尼拔起身穿好衣服。

“不合尺码的宽大皮鞋和昂贵衣物可不相称，先生。”流莺懒洋洋地说。

汉尼拔顿了一下，他手垂下来摸到藏在裤管里的刀刃，转回头挑高眉：“你在说什么？我听不太懂。”

“不好意思，只是我的观察力又在不合时宜的作祟而已。”流莺毫无诚意地说了句“抱歉”，又指出，“如果你的衣襟上没有溅上血点而且没有拿手去碰藏在裤子里的刀的话，那句’听不太懂‘可能更有说服力些。”

流莺爬起身来，他半跪在床沿上，手指划过汉尼拔的胸膛，最终落在衣襟靠近肩窝的地方：“这里。”

汉尼拔顺着他的手指往那边看，衬衣上的确沾有一点血迹，已经干了，小小的一团褐色，在检查自己时汉尼拔并没有注意到那处，很显然，大多数人在外衣的掩饰下也都不会注意到那个小小疑点。

流莺给汉尼拔指出那处疑点，他略微垂着头，脆弱脖颈暴露在客人面前。

“你想做什么？”汉尼拔没有动手，他沉声问道。

“没做什么。”流莺抬头，朝汉尼拔露齿一笑，“想讨个吻而已。”

汉尼拔凝视着对面的流莺，最终遵从了这个古怪的意愿，和前一次他们俩的吻不同，这一次的吻不带情色意味，一触即逝。

“威廉。“在两人分开后流莺这么说。

汉尼拔慢半拍才反应过来流莺在说什么，在伦敦每时每刻发生的露水情缘中没人会想起来报自己名字，那么多名字可记不过来，“汉尼拔。”他说。

“那么我们会有下一次见面吗？”威尔说，“你是一个挺有趣的人，我不希望你那么快被警察队的傻大个们抓到。”

"我不会告发你的，放心。“他打了个呵欠，困倦似的，顿了一下才续上话，”你出钱，我出身体，一次绝对公平的交易，其他我什么都不知道。“

“或许会。”汉尼拔留下这句话，他推开门，迈入无边夜色中。

清晨阳光驱散雾气，位于伦敦郊区的莱克特府邸中，提着裙摆的少女急匆匆追随她的哥哥小跑过漫长走廊。

“所以，米莎，你找我什么事？”有时候不屈不挠实在不算一个好品质，汉尼拔停下脚步，这样想。

“晚上的这次宴会是为了迎接远渡重洋而来的你的未婚妻，格雷厄姆家的小公子。”米莎跟着停下来，强调说，“这次宴会你必须出席，不要再以朋友邀约为借口缺席了。”

汉尼拔兴致缺缺，“哦？”他反问道，“那个格雷厄姆家的小公子叫什么？”

米莎一下子卡了壳。

汉尼拔耸了耸肩，尖锐指出：”所以你们要把一个连名字都不知道的未婚妻塞给我？“

米莎叹了口气：“别这样哥哥，你知道的。”她展开手臂，这样说。

是的，大家都知道，这是英国老派上层阶级们心照不宣的一件事，在这个世纪，因为那些殖民地农产品为本土土地产业带来的冲击，英国的贵族们在经济上不断的陷入困境，发不出仆人们的工资，庄园濒临破产，而这个时候，娶一位美国暴发户家里的公子小姐就成了不得已的选择。

英国老派的绅士们需要钱，美国的暴发户们向往英国贵族身上老世界的魅力，于是你出钱我出人，一桩十分完美的公平交易。

“格雷厄姆家的小公子据说也是位美人。”米莎说，她双手合十瞧着自家哥哥，“见一面吧，他们带来了丰厚嫁妆，格雷厄姆家的诚意已经足够了。”

光靠嫁妆可支撑不起他们如今的颓势，一旦美国佬对上流社会的兴趣消散干净他们会陷入新一轮危机，明面上似乎他们占据优势，可是无论什么时候，钱才是永恒的硬通货。这里的贵族们没几个能够明白，汉尼拔叹了口气，“好吧，我知道了。”他说。

夜晚再一次降临，灯火将莱克特庄园装点得亮如白昼，鳞次灯光从庄园门口一直亮到整座城堡式样的建筑内部，宾客从马车里面迈下来，被站在庄园大门口迎接的仆人请进庄园里面 。

卧房里，米莎满意地打量自家哥哥的装扮，替他将领带摆正：“为了照顾格雷厄姆家，今天的配饰就没有克罗瓦达了，这种新式领带是我叫人去订做的，还习惯么？”

“还行。”汉尼拔回答，他对参加这种宴会着实感到厌倦，好在昨晚的狩猎让他尚能打起几分精神。

这个空隙里他突然又想到了昨晚的那个流莺，那双蓝绿色的眼睛在他的脑子里晃来晃去，说实在的，与其参加宴会，还不如跟威廉待在一起来得愉快——虽然他们昨晚的交流仅限于性，但是威廉也看上去比楼下那些贵族聪明得多。

汉尼拔不是一个古板的人，虽然许多夫人小姐们夸他身上有一种旧世界的魅力，他是莱克特家族的继承人，在很小的时候父亲力排众议送他出去留学，接触过不一样的思想后他的观念比常人要开放许多，但是少数人的开放是阻挡不了千万个故步自封的人的，父亲可以改变他的儿子，但改变不了整个英国，而如今他被曾经显赫的家世扯着，像是被困囿在泥潭之中举步维艰。

汉尼拔扯了扯领带，想起这些事让他感到一阵窒息。

“该走了，哥哥。”米莎出声提醒，“宴会要开始了。”

好吧，汉尼拔想。他挽起妹妹的手臂，往宴会厅走去。

威尔坐在马车里，对面的阿比盖尔第一百零一次替他确保身上每一个配饰都在他自己身上合适位置。

“好啦，阿比盖尔。”威尔叹了口气，他舒舒服服地倚在桌椅靠垫上，眯着眼瞧外面一闪而过的景色，“这么慎重干什么，我是去联姻，又不是去当仆人的。”

“你倒说我慎重过头，自己昨天晚上不知道跑哪去了，好歹上点心吧。”阿比盖尔反驳说，她是个活泼少女，美国的家庭里养不出规规矩矩的小女仆，他们平常相处的模式更接近于兄妹。

威尔对即将见面的莱克特毫无兴趣，甚至记不住那个人的名字，英国人，他带点不屑的想，曾经他也不是没有见过，大多数都很无趣而且古板——除了昨晚那个。

昨晚他有一个美妙体验，在他为那个杀了人的年轻人做掩护后，那个名叫汉尼拔的年轻人强壮漂亮，思维敏锐，或许还带点立陶宛的血统。在他嫁给一个古板到估计在床上都只会用传教士体位的英国贵族前，好歹享受了一把性的滋味。

不过看那年轻人身上的装扮，说不定还会再见呢，威尔这样想。

都给予了昨晚对方极高评价的两人不知道的是，他们很快就能再次见面了。


End file.
